It is known that by means of the use of a transparent lenticular recipient with a refracting liquid in its interior, similar effects of concentration of solar light are achieved to those obtained with a conventional optical lens, but to date this physical principle has only been approached on a small scale, which is not viable for industrial usage due to its very high cost.
Since the objective of this invention is the harnessing of large magnitudes of solar flux, in order to obtain high temperatures and a great concentration of energy, it is necessary to use lenses of large dimensions, of an appropriate design, which optically, and with a low manufacturing cost, permit an economically viable use for industrial purposes, such as the obtainment of electrical energy, desalinization, depuration, treatment of wastes, applications in the field of medicine, optics in general, production of hydrogen, cogeneration of energy, etc.
The applicant also knows of the existence of patents which develop some of the elements which are used in condensers of solar energy on a moving structure, among which the following may be pointed out.
Spanish Patent No. 9101791, of Jul. 30, 1991, which sets forth the idea of being able to concentrate the solar flux by means of lenses which have the particularity of being configured as lenticular recipients of transparent material which, when filled with a transparent fluid, semi-solid material or solidifiable material, refract the direct or previously reflected light in a way which is similar to that achieved with an ordinary lens, with the consequent cheapening of costs, integrating these ideas in a body which is materialized in the so-called "liquid lens".
Spanish Patent No. 9402313, of Nov. 10, 1994, which basically touches upon the possibility that the mechanism capable of harnessing solar energy by means of the use of liquid lenses will be constituted by a moving or fixed supporting structure.
Spanish Patent No. 9502166, of Nov. 7, 1995, which perfects the former, analysing some characteristics of the liquid lens.
Spanish Patent No. 9601033, of May 8, 1996, which defines the characteristics of a modular liquid lens which permits the construction of liquid lenses of large size, adequate for the purposes of harnessing solar rays on large surface areas.
Spanish Patent No. 9700507, relating to a Modular Liquid Lens on a moving structure, with solar tracking.
The aforementioned patents characterize elements for harnessing and directing solar rays by means of the incorporation of liquid lenses or modular liquid lenses, which will be integrating parts of the invention which comprises the subject matter of this descriptive report, this being a much broader conception and with a utility defined by its constitution.
On the other hand, the applicant knows of the existence of systems which permit the harnessing of solar energy in order to produce electricity, potabilize water or even configure very high temperature ovens by means of the condensation of solar rays, but all of them incorporate reflecting elements of the type comprised by concave and flat mirrors and reflecting elements of the type comprised by solid lenses, constituted on the lines dictated by the use of materials such as glass or quartz, of very high weight, costly and not apt for configuring collectors of large dimensions.
The evident solution to the problems existing in this field would be that of being provided with a condenser of solar energy fitted with modular liquid lenses, of low weight, lower cost than the solid lenses, and structurally apt for the harnessing of large magnitudes of solar flux.
At the same time it would be desirable also to be provided with a mechanism which orients the energy condenser towards the sun at all times, for the maximum harnessing of the solar flux.
However, the applicant has no knowledge of the existence at the present time of an invention which is provided with all the characteristics indicated above as suitable.